


After Curfew Surprise

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Rimming, Snarry-A-Thon16, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrols after curfew has always been one of Severus' favorite times of the day, quiet and peaceful. At least until the night he found Harry Potter floating outside the door to his rooms, half-naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Curfew Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to badgerlady for the beta!

Headmaster Severus Snape loved walking the corridors of Hogwarts after curfew. It was peaceful, calming, and the castle itself kept Severus company on his rounds. Occasionally, one of the ghosts, usually the Bloody Baron, would accompany as Severus did one last turn around the castle to make sure everything was as it should be. 

A distant shout and the echo of running feet caused Severus to redirect his feet. Striding up the stairs, Severus moved down the seventh floor hallway towards the secret door into his own quarters, strangely enough. A soft noise and movement ahead had Severus' wand in his hand instantly. Moving stealthily, Severus made his way along the shadowed wall, watching the pools of light thrown by the torches to find his prey.

Just then, Severus got a look at what was moving and his feet faltered as his jaw dropped. There, practically in front of the door that led to Severus' rooms, was Harry Potter. He was floating upside down, trousers and pants half off, and his jumper covering his face. His wand lay on the ground beneath him and his soft cock swayed with the minute motions he was able to make. It appeared that Potter was in some type of a body bind as he was making little effort to remedy his situation. 

Severus stepped closer, his irritation growing, and was fascinated as Potter froze, almost as if he could sense someone there. He canceled the body bind with a wave of his hand, but left Potter hanging.

"Headmaster?" 

Startled, Severus found himself uncharacteristically speechless, his eyes riveted on Potter's genitals. Potter's cock twitched.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into now, Potter?" Severus found his voice, even as he continued to stare.

"I can explain, sir!"

Any anger Severus felt evaporated as he watched Potter's cock continue to stir at the sound of his voice. "I would very much like to hear that, Potter."

Taking a step closer, Severus reached down with his left hand and lifted the jumper off Potter's face. This put Potter's face in line with Severus' groin, which had his own cock twitching. 

"How did you know it was me?" Potter asked petulantly. 

"It's always you, Potter," Severus snapped. "I would ask you the same thing."

Potter looked like he was embarrassed, although it was hard to tell on his already flushed face. "Icanfeelyourmagic," he muttered, looking anywhere but at Severus.

Scowling, Severus didn't even try to decipher it. "Try that again but slower, Potter."

Potter looked resigned and drew in a deep breath. "I can feel your magic when you are near me."

Severus barely held the gasp that was trying to crawl up his throat. Only very powerful wizards could feel another's magic, he knew, although soul mates generally had a special sensitivity towards each other… Deliberately ripping his thoughts away from that topic, Severus distracted himself by glancing at Potter's hardening cock. His own was now very erect and throbbing in his pants.

"Exceptionally powerful wizards—"

"So Hermione told me!" Potter interrupted him sharply. "Although, she couldn't explain why I feel you the strongest!"

Clearing the lump out of his throat, Severus changed the subject, his eyes riveted on Harry's cock. "Why are you here, in this state?"

Potter stared at Severus' groin as he spoke. "Well, Gin—a girl was mad at me because I hadn't tried to, you know, _touch_ her or anything. I told her I didn't want to rush into anything, but she said I wasn't, um, man enough to, erm, satisfy her."

Severus' heart lurched uncomfortably. "You came out after curfew to engage in a tryst?"

Potter's face was almost purple but Severus wasn't in a frame of mind to help him out of his predicament as he nodded. "I thought it was just me, but—anyway, needless to say, things didn’t go as planned. She got really angry, especially when she remembered the crush I'd had in sixth year, and, well, she hexed me."

It surprised Severus that, despite Potter's circumstances and current predicament, his cock continued to firm up. "What's the matter, Potter, your girlfriend had to tell you that you were a poof?" He knew his sneer was half-hearted at best, but Severus was busy trying to breathe normally.

"When have I have time to figure out whether I like boys or girls?" Potter sputtered defensively.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, you're almost nineteen! Surely you had some idea of your sexual preference!"

"I think I did, deep inside," Potter whispered, suddenly very close to Severus. 

Severus blinked, knowing somehow Potter had moved towards him, his breath hot on Severus' groin, but he didn't step back. He was fixated on Potter's erection, which was now so close that he could smell the musky scent of Potter's arousal. He jumped as a finger traced up the length of his own hard cock.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Severus ground out, holding himself perfectly still.

"Getting in touch with my sexuality, as you suggested."

"I didn't tell you to experiment with me! Now, get—" 

"I'm feeling pretty serious, actually," Potter answered softly, moving his head to nuzzle Severus.

The feeling of powerful magic danced along Severus' skin, warm and excited. He stifled a groan, his cock throbbing in his trousers, as Potter seemed determined to begin his sexual exploration in the middle of the drafty corridor. A wave of his wand propelled Potter backwards, eliciting a very unmanly squeak from him, and into Severus' private quarters with the door slamming closed behind them. Another wave Banished both their clothing to a neat pile on the chair and Severus turned to wave up the fire.

Hands on his thighs had Severus whipping around and he grabbed a handful of tousled hair, roughly tilting Potter's head back. Desire stared back at him in the depths of the green eyes.

"I will not be toyed with, _Harry_." Severus' voice was deadly serious. "I won't be gossiped about and, for the duration of this—interlude, you will not _experiment_ with anyone else. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Potter answered, solemnly. 

Severus eyed Harry, drinking in the sight in front of him. "You seem to have managed to counter the hex."

Potter shrugged a touch too nonchalantly, his grin returning. "It was weakening?"

Letting go of his hair, Severus reached down and pulled Potter-- _Harry_ to his feet, Walking him backwards into his bedroom, Severus ran his hands down Harry's back, over his arse, and allowed his fingers to slide down the crack. Harry shivered, his erection brushing against Severus' as they moved slowly towards the bed. Their lips met, although Severus couldn't tell you which of them initiated it, sloppy at first and then hungry as they devoured each other. 

With a gasp, Severus lifted his head and pushed Harry onto the bed, then followed him down. He covered Harry's body with his, their cocks pressed together as Severus gently rocked against him.

"Tell me what you want, Harry," he whispered against Harry's lips.

"You!" Harry moaned, writhing beneath him. "I want to taste you!"

Severus gave him a fierce kiss, his tongue mapping out the sweetness of Harry's mouth, before he rolled to the side. "Go ahead."

Harry didn't need any more encouragement as he rose to his knees and settled between Severus' thighs. Severus shivered at the tingle of magic that he felt as Harry brushed his fingertip along Severus' throat and down his chest. Leaning forward, Harry used his tongue to follow the path his fingers were taking and it was all Severus could do not to explode. He slid his fingers into the tousled hair, trying to keep his body still. An ache began in his sac, just as Harry swiped his tongue across the tip of his cock, and Severus couldn't help thrusting upward with a moan.

It was all the encouragement Harry needed, sliding Severus' cock into his mouth. Clumsy but enthusiastic, Harry bobbed his head as he tried to take Severus deep into his mouth, his tongue pressing against the underside as he did. Harry wrapped his hand around the base, fisting it in time with his sucking. Severus tugged his head up, wanting to see those full lips wrapped around his cock. The image, Harry's eyes glowing with desire, his lips stretched wide as Severus' cock slid in and out, was more than Severus could handle. He pulled at Harry's hair in warning as his climax exploded through him.

"Fuck! Harry!"

Severus' eyes rolled back in his head as he experienced the hardest orgasm of his life. When he became aware again, Severus could feel the smooth swipe of Harry's tongue and, looking down, he saw Harry licking his own semen off of Severus' sac.

"I seem to have made a mess down here." Harry lifted his head to give Severus a cheeky grin, before going back to continue his activity.

Severus grimaced as his flaccid cock gave a twitch. "I may need a bit more time to recover."

Harry nodded against him and Severus opened his legs to better accommodate Harry's movements. He enjoyed the rhythmic quality of the strokes as his bollocks were lapped clean. Hands pushing on his thighs made Severus recognize Harry's intent, his cock impossibly beginning to harden at the thought.

"Wait," Severus gasped, drawing Harry up. "I thought you'd never had a sexual encounter."

Harry blushed. "Charlie Weasley gave me a book about how witches and wizards have sex."

Severus' eyes narrowed. The idea of Weasley, with his hard body and tattoos, giving Harry anything didn't sit well with him. "Do tell."

"I think it was more because I was seeing Ginny, but, well, it didn't work out," Harry shrugged. "Besides, I found myself more excited reading about what guys did to make other guys feel good."

"And you read about rimming there and want to try it?" Severus wasn't about to stand in the way of Harry's desire to learn a new skill.

"With you, yes."

Severus noted the eagerness and the flushed face, his eyes roaming down Harry's slender body to get his first good look at his cock. Not as long as his own, but thicker that Severus' and already hard again, it was perfect. Severus made a quick decision, Summoned his wand, and cast several preparation and lubricating spells on himself. Turning over, Severus went down on all fours.

"You may proceed."

Even though he knew he presented a ridiculous sight, Severus leaned down and buried his face in a pillow, his legs spread wide, and his arse pushed into the air. Severus soon forgot about his undignified position as Harry began to lick the skin around his hole. Tentatively at first, Harry appeared to gain confidence as Severus groaned at the incredible sensations and pushed back against Harry's tongue. After just a few minutes, Severus' cock was hard and throbbing and his arse aching to be filled. Any misgivings flew from his mind as Harry used both hands to part his cheeks, causing one of his thumbs to slip into Severus.

He turned his head on the pillow as he rocked backwards. "Fuck, yes! Slide your forefinger into me! Now!"

Harry continued to lap around his finger as he slowly pressed it into Severus, whose rocking motion pushed it knuckle deep. An apparent quick study in this lesson, Harry began to move the finger in and out, twisting it around. Severus canted his hips, but couldn't get the angle quite right.

"Add another finger!"

Harry did as Severus ordered, carefully adding a second finger. As he twisted and scissored them, one pressed against Severus' prostate and pleasure jolted through him.

"Yes! There! Do it again!"

Harry unerringly found the spot again and Severus howled with pleasure. Harry pulled back and Severus could feel his eyes on his face. He pushed up and Harry withdrew his fingers with a look of surprise on his face. 

"Lie down," Severus told him, grabbing his wand to cast a stretching charm and to conjure some lube. 

Harry scrambled to do as he'd directed, his cock twitching and leaking against his stomach as he watched Severus. Moving forward, Severus straddled Harry's hips, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. He pulled away, holding Harry's eyes, and reached behind him to grasp Harry's cock, guiding it to his stretched entrance. Slowly, Severus sank down and was grateful for the burn of penetration as it pulled him back from the edge. It'd been a long time since he'd bottomed; Severus had forgotten how full and surprisingly intimate it could feel, especially with the feeling of their magic entwining. 

Fully sheathed, Severus paused and took in the wideness of Harry's eyes at the new sensations. He reached down to brace himself on Harry's chest.

"Breathe!" Severus instructed him, rocking his hip forward.

Harry moaned, his hands coming up to grip Severus' thighs as he bucked upward. It was Severus' turn to moan as he felt Harry drive his cock deeper. His fingers found Harry's nipples, pinching and tweaking them as Harry planted his feet on the bedding and thrust hard. It took them a moment to establish a rhythm and another minute for Severus to get the angle correct. It was a bit awkward, but Severus had never felt anything so erotic. It wasn't long before Severus was on the edge again. He felt Harry's hands grip his thighs hard and thrust upward erratically, before he buried himself deep. Severus' hand wrapped around his cock and stroked rapidly, gasping as he felt the flood of warmth inside him. 

Severus managed to collapse to Harry's side, struggling to get his breathing under control. A tingle of magic danced over his skin and he knew that Harry had spelled them clean with a wandless spell. Fear pulled at him as Severus deliberated on how to get Harry to stay with him. Would Harry realize that he could have anyone he chose? How could Severus persuade Harry to give him a chance?

The bedding shifted and Severus held his breath, only to feel Harry press against him and lay his head on Severus' shoulder. "Can I—can I stay with you?"

Severus' arms seemed to have minds of their own as they wrapped around Harry and pulled him closer. "You want to remain here?"

Stretching up to kiss his jaw, Harry smiled before a yawn overtook him. "Please? I was hoping that you would shag me in the morning, especially after you seemed to enjoy it so much."

Severus pressed a kiss to the tousled hair and waved down the torches. "I suppose I might indulge you this time…" He smiled when he heard Harry snore softly. 

Settling them more comfortably, Severus closed his eyes, the fit of Harry in his arms, the warm glow in his heart, and the tingle of their magic telling him that perhaps they had a future together.

Perhaps if Severus kept Harry in bed the rest of the weekend, he would never want to leave and then they could discuss the signs of magical soul mates. Plan in place, Severus slipped comfortably into the best night of sleep he'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3618334.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1569930.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/872929.html).


End file.
